


You should pay more attention to me, Professor

by lamlinh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accompanied by a Drabble, Art, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Oblivious Severus Snape, Pining Harry Potter, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamlinh/pseuds/lamlinh
Summary: Potter grunted and Severus couldn’t help but realise the green eyes now bore a darker shade: foreign, dangerous even, but tempting nonetheless.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	You should pay more attention to me, Professor

**Author's Note:**

> My first time ever to write fic in English. Many many thanks to Jocunda Sykes for the terrific beta-reading. Any remaining errors are my own. And Happy (belated) Snarry Valentine's Day!

“Why in Merlin's name are you lurking here, Potter?”

Severus banged open the door, deciding that if Potter determined to darken his door on a goddamn Sunday, he had no choice but to face the idiot and get it over with. The sooner the better.

“How did you know it was me?” Potter widened his too-green-to-be-legal eyes. “Are you sure that we aren’t linked somehow, like soulmates?” He grinned. 

The statement was wrong in so many aspects that Severus had no will to point out the obvious and just rolled his eyes. The impertinent brat took advantage of his silence to continue.

“Will you invite me in or do I have to do that myself?” Potter’s grin got even wider if it was possible.

Lips tightened, Severus glared at Potter to drive him away. After forever passed and the brainless Gryffindor showed no hint of backing down, Severus let out a sigh and stepped aside. Perhaps Severus himself was losing his touch?

Then Severus silently cursed his moment of weakness when he let that kiss, that _one_ kiss happen, and under mistletoe no less. No, on second thought, it must be the festive atmosphere and self-filling glasses of wine that must be to blame. And Severus, being the sensible man that he always was (even in the haze of tasting Potter's oh-too-soft-too-sweet lips), pushed the brat away and made the boundary of teacher-student clear and announced _that would never happen again_ before quickly retreating to the safety of his Potter-free private quarters.

Since that incidence happened almost one month and three weeks ago (not that Severus was counting), Potter made no other attempts. No Gryffindor-style confrontation, no stolen glances. And just when Severus started to forget about the occurrence (a bit more reluctantly than he dared to admit), Potter decided to come proving himself as the bane of Severus' existence. 

“Shouldn't you be busy dying under the mountains of chocolates from your fawning fans?” Not sparing a look at Potter, Severus went straight to his desk and sat down.

“For you to come and save me?” Potter tempted, and even without looking up, Severus could imagine those green eyes brightening mischievously.

“Apparently I quit that lethal job a long time ago,” Snape said dryly, commanding himself to concentrate on the parchment and not on the sound of Potter stepping towards him. 

_One, two, three…_ He counted with every breath he took in, calculating in his head how many steps it would take for Potter to reach his side. But Severus must have lost count, as he almost startled when Potter's voice rang alarmingly near.

“So you realise what day it is…” Potter chuckled. 

Severus huffed. How could he not be reminded of the fact, with all the disgusting fluttering heart decorations _everywhere_ and the pubertal hormones infusing the castle. As if the arrogant teenagers could afford to use more blood to nurture other body parts and not their malnourished brain cells.

Severus must have got lost in his thoughts once again so he didn’t realise Potter bent down, clutching Severus’s tie to turn him. 

When Severus opened his mouth to scold the brat, something solid was pushed into his mouth.

The bittersweetness melted on his tongue just too fast, and the moment Severus found himself greedy for _more_ , reaching out to the heavenly sweetness that was touching-but-not-touching his lower lip, Potter pulled away.

The brat straightened his back, looking down at Severus’ still parted lips, then licked his own as if he were the one who got the treat. 

“You should pay more attention to _me_ ,” Potter grunted and Severus couldn’t help but realise the green eyes now bore a darker shade: foreign, dangerous even, but tempting nonetheless. Then, before Severus could regain his mastery of insult vocabulary, Potter turned away and went straight to the door. Fingers on the handle, he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

“Just over two months to go, _Professor_.”

And he left without hearing Severus’ protests. 

Or agreement.

_End_


End file.
